


Просто так получилось

by Haanoele, Puhospinka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, U-17, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Санада ведет себя странно и возмутительно, Кейго намеревается разобраться





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на II Споконную олимпиаду на diary.ru, тема "Тренировки/лагерь/национальная сборная".  
> Бета — Toriya
> 
> В тексте цитируется стихотворение Уильяма Батлера Йейтса «He Wishes for the Cloths of Heaven» в переводе Григория Кружкова

Кейго никак не мог уснуть. Была ли тому виной духота или раскатистый храп Кадоваки с соседней кровати — он бросил попытки найти ответ на этот вопрос и теперь желал только одного — забыться. До всеобщего подъема оставалось несколько часов, и если он так и не сомкнет глаз, день будет тяжелым — Кейго ни на секунду не сомневался в этом. 

В сотый раз перевернувшись с одного бока на другой, он недовольно подбил подушку, словно это могло хоть как-то помочь уснуть. Окно на ночь закрывали: спящие наверху Минами и Хигашиката порядком надоели ему своими жалобами на сквозняк. Нет, в октябре ночи действительно были прохладными, но дыхание четырех человек очень быстро поднимало температуру в крошечной комнатушке. Под утро воздух становился чересчур спертым — особенно, если кое-кто забывал стирать носки. 

Кейго сел на постели и потер глаза. Почему никто даже не поинтересовался их мнением перед расселением? Кейго прокрутил в голове лица остальных, прикидывая, с кем из них он повесился бы быстрее. Например, Ошитари с братом притащили откуда-то игуану. Хуже этого могли быть только непонятные растения, которые разводили Фуджи, Юкимура и Шираиши. 

Мощный храпок Кадоваки враз отогнал все прочие мысли. Кейго поднялся и, прихватив мобильный, направился к двери; ему просто необходимы были тишина и свежий воздух. Коридор встретил его полумраком: лампы под потолком были приглушены, только с лестничного пролета исходил холодный голубоватый свет. Кейго сделал глубокий вдох и довольно прикрыл веки; никакого храпа, бормотания во сне. Никакой бездумной болтовни, беготни — лагерь спал, всего на несколько часов окутанный покоем.

Раздался щелчок, и одна из дверей приоткрылась. Кейго не успел присмотреться к номеру, чтобы понять, кому еще не спится в такую рань, как вдруг показалась черная встрепанная челка, потом хмурое лицо, а потом вопросы отпали сами собой. Хотя вообще-то Кейго был уверен, что Санада даже моется в кепке. 

Четыре утра! Пришлось даже свериться с часами на дисплее. Нет, Кейго подозревал, что по расписанию Санады сможет жить только сам Санада, но все же. Хотя, если подумать, тот никогда не задерживался допоздна: в групповые развлечения его было не затащить — и не то чтобы сам Кейго в них активно участвовал. Он привык видеть Санаду на ужине; короткий кивок, суровый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. Он и не задумывался, почему тот уходил спать раньше всех. 

Как и стоило ожидать, Санада заметил его. Кейго представления не имел, что следует говорить людям в четыре утра в коридоре. Особенно Санаде. А тот чуть заметно склонил голову и поправил повязку на глазу — инстинктивно, или же она действительно сдвинулась, пока он обувался.

— Не мешает? — небрежно бросил Кейго вместо ответного приветствия.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Санада. — А ты чего не спишь?

Кейго немного поразмышлял, что бы такого придумать, но неожиданно для самого себя ответил:

— Тишины захотелось.

Санада понимающе окинул его взглядом, и уголки губ слабо дрогнули в подобии улыбки. Кейго нахмурился.

— Это не смешно.

— Конечно, нет.

— И ты сейчас не улыбался?

— Тебе показалось.

Из по-прежнему приоткрытой двери потянуло сквозняком, и Кейго вытянул шею, заглядывая в чужую комнату. Окно было действительно приоткрыто. Внутри царила тишина, и лишь сосредоточившись, можно было различить звук сонного дыхания.

Зависть была недостойным чувством, это Кейго должны все завидовать, но вот прямо сейчас он не мог с ней справиться. И почти с неприязнью посмотрел на Санаду. Иметь в своем распоряжении целую ночь тишины и уходить черт знает когда… Возмутительно.

Кейго сделал шаг вперед, и Санада машинально посторонился.

— Ну и куда ты? — поинтересовался он.

— Я желаю спать, — заявил Кейго, на всякий случай понизив голос и не сводя взгляда с пустой, аккуратно застеленной кровати. Он не собирался признаваться даже себе, что кровать манила своими гладкими, скупыми линиями.

Он сделал еще один шаг.

— Ты желаешь спать в моей кровати? — недоверчиво уточнил Санада.

— Да, — снизошел до ответа Кейго и прищурился. На кровати лежала кепка. Хм.

— Но это моя кровать, — в голосе Санады звучало искреннее изумление.

— Да, — согласился Кейго. — Но в данный момент ты ею не пользуешься, поэтому я могу на ней поспать. 

Санада смотрел с видом человека, устои которого рушатся.

— Иди, — милостиво отпустил его Кейго взмахом руки. — Куда ты там собирался. Если тебе понадобится кровать, обещаю уйти.

И прикрыл дверь. Замок тихо щелкнул, и Кейго прислушался, затаив дыхание. За дверью царила тишина. Медленно тянулись секунды, а потом раздались легкие, едва слышные шаги. И они удалялись. Кейго мысленно издал победный вопль. А потом осторожно сел на кровать Санады.

Из окна тянуло сквозняком, и кожа сразу покрылась мурашками. Кейго какое-то время раздумывал, раздеваться или нет, но решил, что он сейчас не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. Но сначала… Он взял кепку и покрутил в руках. Самая обычная, вопреки предположениям — без резинок и завязок для ушей, к тому же, в полутьме было не разглядеть подробностей. Кейго осторожно положил ее на столик рядом, сбросил куртку и штаны и нырнул под одеяло.

Голая нога коснулась чего-то гладкого и, кажется, деревянного. Чего-то, чего в постели у нормального человека быть не должно. Впрочем, думал Кейго, вытягивая из-под одеяла синай, разве Санада был когда-нибудь нормальным?

А еще постель пахла Санадой, словно он незримо присутствовал. И, проваливаясь в сон, Кейго думал, что к подъему он пропитается Санадой насквозь.

 

Проснулся Кейго от того, что кто-то настойчиво тормошил его за плечо. Резко открыв глаза, он уставился на стоящего над ним Санаду и даже рта не успел раскрыть, как тот, недовольно нахмурившись, поднес палец к плотно сомкнутым губам.

Постепенно мозг начал восстанавливать события, произошедшие до того, как он уснул: духота, странный разговор в четыре утра в коридоре, синай в постели. Кейго запустил руку под одеяло и нащупал там меч, проверяя, уж не приснился ли он ему. Коснувшись пальцами прохладного бамбука, он мысленно выдохнул — нет, он еще не сошел с ума. 

— Зачем он тебе? — спросил Кейго, нахмурившись, и попытался вытащить синай.

— Атобе! — зашипел Санада, прижимая его руку к постели. — Не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе трогать мои вещи.

— Ты хранил в кровати синай и искренне считал, что я его тут не замечу, а?

— Тебя вообще не должно тут быть, — отрезал Санада, но хватку ослабил, и Кейго вырвал руку, оставляя синай в постели.

— Мы, кажется, уже обсудили это и пришли к выводу, что ты не против обеспечить мне здоровый сон, — Кейго вскинул брови, намекая, что вопрос более не нуждается в обсуждении. 

— Ты просто занял мою кровать.

— Не вижу проблемы.

Раздался шорох простыней; на кровати напротив заворочался Тачибана. Санада бросил косой взгляд через плечо, недовольно поджал губы и вновь строго посмотрел на Кейго.

— Тебе пора.

— Это не тебе решать, — упрямствовал Кейго, хотя меньше всего хотелось, чтобы его увидел кто-то из этих троих. И с каких пор ему стало нравиться поддевать Санаду по поводу и без? Кейго выдохнул: — Ладно, можешь даже не благодарить. А теперь отойди.

Когда Санада отступил, Кейго выбрался из-под одеяла, натянул футболку, а затем, сев на кровати, принялся надевать штаны. Нормально выспаться все равно не удалось, но сейчас он чувствовал себя гораздо бодрее. Возвращаться к себе не особенно хотелось; духота, чужой храп — не самая приятная перспектива. Он перевел взгляд на Санаду. Нет, останься он тут еще ненадолго, Санада может и воспользоваться своим синаем. 

Поднявшись с кровати, Кейго зашагал к двери. Приоткрыв ее, он напоследок бросил взгляд на стоящего возле окна Санаду и произнес с вызовом:

— Сегодня будут тренировочные матчи, я не намерен проигрывать ни в одном.

— Красуйся, пока можешь, — просто сказал Санада, хотя и заметно напрягся. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Кейго вышел в коридор.

Общежитие уже не дышало тишиной — оно отзывалось тихими разговорами, редкими шагами, приглушенным стуком дверей. Всеми теми звуками, которые бывают в доме, который вот-вот пробудится окончательно.

Кейго заглянул к себе в комнату — Кадоваки сидел на кровати, явно не проснувшись, и тупо смотрел перед собой, Минами и Хигашиката сонно переговаривались, зевая во весь рот. Ложиться в таких условиях было глупостью несусветной, поэтому Кейго тяжело вздохнул и пошел собираться на пробежку. До утренней тренировки он успеет разогреться и позавтракать.

Пробежка, правда, не задалась. Забарахлил один наушник, из-за чего ария Вотана превратилось в одно сплошное надрывное кваканье. Конечно, Кейго мог щелкнуть пальцем, и через пару часов у его ног лежала бы тысяча пар наушников, но проблема была в том, что даже Атобе Кейго не мог получить желаемое сию же секунду. А через час наушники ему уже не понадобятся.

Вообще-то обычно запасные наушники носил с собой Кабаджи, который весомой тенью следовал за Кейго всегда и везде. За исключением этого чертова лагеря. Причиной отсутствия Кабаджи Кейго считал Нио, и вообще тот плохо на него влиял. Не мешало бы с ним поговорить, но инстинкт самосохранения намекал, что Кейго будет выглядеть глупо, пытаясь выяснять отношения таким образом.

В итоге после пробежки он направился в столовую, кипя от раздражения и досады. Вид невозмутимого Санады хорошего настроения не прибавил. Завладев подносом с завтраком, Кейго молча сел напротив и принялся сверлить Санаду взглядом.

Тот поднял глаза, но из-за кепки взгляд казался нечитаемым. Кейго молча поддел козырек, приподнимая его и сдвигая набок, отчего Санада сразу стал похож на Шишидо и человека. При этом на лице его отразилось такое изумление, что Кейго задумался, не перегнул ли он палку. В конце концов, Санада не виноват, что Нио и Кабаджи такие придурки.

— Пури, — раздалось над ухом, и Кейго подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

Нио ухмылялся самым паскудным образом, как будто точно знал, из-за чего Кейго сегодня не в своей тарелке. А потом пошел к дальнему столу — были видны склоненные головы Кирихары, Акаи и Джиро, они что-то рассматривали.

— Что тебе нужно, Атобе? — сухо спросил Санада, явно чувствуя себя не своей тарелке. Его пальцы без остановки вращали палочки для еды. Которые с сухим треском переломились, а Санада поправил кепку.

— Я увидел, как ты скучаешь, и решил скрасить твое одиночество, — повеселел Кейго. Зря он забыл, как весело доставать Санаду. — Как спалось? — поинтересовался он, пережевывая завтрак и запивая соком.

— Мог бы заправить за собой, — сказал Санада немного раздраженно, а Кейго проглотил последний кусок. План созрел моментально.

— Ладно, — милостиво согласился он и встал. — В следующий раз заправлю.

— В какой еще следующий раз, ты?!

Кейго довольно улыбался.

— Тай-брейк до семи очков. После того, как выиграю, я сплю в твоей кровати.

— После того, как выиграешь? — прищурился Санада.

— Естественно. После утренней тренировки на втором запасном корте. Если не придешь, засчитаю тебе техническое поражение.

 

О том, что Санада может отказаться, беспокоиться не было смысла. Каким бы ярым противником неофициальных матчей тот ни был, при должном умении спровоцировать его было несложно. А в этом Кейго не было равных, как, впрочем, и во многом другом. К тому же, в лагере подобные матчи не запрещались, и даже Юкимура не посмел бы вмешаться и опустить сетку.

Кейго поприветствовал Санаду кивком и не сдержал ухмылки, когда в ответ тот лишь тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Утренняя тренировка прошла порознь — не то чтобы Кейго успел соскучиться, — но от вопроса не удержался:

— Как все прошло? Не предложили еще вернуться домой?

Санада смерил его строгим взглядом из-под неизменной кепки и, пропуская слова Кейго мимо ушей, бросил:

— Давай уже покончим с этим.

— Отказываешься наслаждаться игрой против меня? — не сдержался Кейго, — Санада, да ты что, напуган?

— Не дождешься! — Санада резко упер ракетку в пол и крутанул. 

Право первой подачи выпало Санаде. Кейго легко усмехнулся: 

— Ну вот, теперь в случае проигрыша ты точно не скажешь, что мне сегодня везло.

Засунув мячи в карман форменных шорт, Санада отправился на свою часть корта. Без промедлений он занес ракетку над головой и атаковал — яростно, беспощадно. Кейго крепко сжал ручку — так, что захрустели суставы. Он не мог проиграть. Если дело касается Санады, он никогда не уступит!

Удар за ударом Кейго вкладывал всю силу; этот матч был просто способом разрешения их утреннего спора, но он не простил бы себе ни малейшей ошибки. Да он не был и наполовину так серьезен в большей части региональных соревнований, чего уж говорить о внутрикомандных. Чертов Санада, с ним все переворачивалось с ног на голову. 

Кейго выругался сквозь зубы, пропуская свечу. Не рассчитав, он двинулся слишком близко к сетке и не успел достигнуть задней линии. Счет стал 5:4 в пользу Санады, но его лицо оставалось бесстрастным: ни ликования, ни злорадной усмешки. И это напрягало даже больше чем осознание того, что Санада может победить. 

5:5 — Кейго удовлетворенно обвел глазами противоположную часть корта. 

— Эй, Санада, синай придется переложить под кровать! — И, не дождавшись ответа, он отправился на подачу. Внутри все трепетало от возбуждения; два очка, всего два очка! 

Санада среагировал моментально, Кейго пришлось рвануть к сетке, чтобы отбить укороченный. 6:5 — Санада не справился с его ответным ударом, но лишь поправил кепку. Тень скрывала его лицо, и это было печально — Кейго с удовольствием полюбовался бы на выражение досады, Санада становился таким смешным.

Обратный кросс отозвался глухим ударом мяча, Санада задержался с ответом на какие-то доли секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы лишиться очка. Мяч врезался в трос, катнулся, а потом упал на стороне Санады, издевательски попрыгав на прощание.

7:5. Неплохо. Кейго с удовольствием потянулся. Санада стоял, бессильно опустив руки, и проклятая тень все еще мешала Кейго насладиться своим триумфом.

— Счастливо оставаться, — Кейго отсалютовал на прощание и прошел прочь. Настроение было великолепным. Конечно, Санада мог бы играть и получше, но именно Кейго ему этого не позволил — так что все честно.

Прикидывая, как он наконец-то выспится, Кейго машинально обернулся — Санада все еще стоял на месте, но, как ни странно, выглядел не разозленным, а скорее задумчивым. Ну что же, даже таким, как он, иногда надо включать голову — и анализировать причины поражения.

А потом тренировочный процесс вышиб из головы все посторонние мысли, и даже проигранный Санаде спарринг-матч прошел мимо сознания, оставив в мышцах тяжелую свинцовую усталость. Поэтому, когда Кейго вспомнил об утреннем споре, был глубокий вечер. Санада наверняка спал, но Кейго рассудил, что если он придет, как и в прошлый раз, в четыре утра, то как раз застанет Санаду уходящим.

Соседи по комнате на этот раз вели себя удивительно тихо, Кадоваки даже не возражал против приоткрытого окна — точнее, он вырубился раньше, чем заметил его. И Кейго даже подумал, что можно перенести свой выигрыш на другой день, в конце концов, глупо надеяться, что у него получится выигрывать у Санады постоянно. Но сон почему-то не шел.

Кейго перепробовал все способы — от кого-то услышанные и свои собственные, пытаясь заснуть. Взбивал подушку, согревал ноги, считал теннисные мячики, прыгающие через сетку, но в три часа ночи сдался. К черту. Он сходит в душ, а сразу после него — к Санаде.

Душ, правда, занял не так много времени, поэтому Кейго решил, что успеет высушить волосы. Он шел по коридору, когда одна из дверей неслышно отворилась, и оттуда выскользнула долговязая тень в кепке.

Хм. Кейго посмотрел на часы.

— Что-то ты сегодня рано, — он постарался, чтобы голос звучал участливо — Санаду это всегда бесило. — Не спится?

Санада застыл, и несколько долгих секунд Кейго любовался его окаменевшими плечами. А потом медленно развернулся.

— Атобе, — индифферентно сказал он.

— Санада, — в тон ему отозвался Кейго. — Научись принимать поражения, — и, не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся. А потом осторожно заглянул в комнату. Постель не была заправлена. Покрывало, аккуратно свернутое, лежало у изголовья.

— Что? — агрессивно поинтересовался Санада. — От тебя один бардак.

— Я ничего не говорил, — снова ухмыльнулся Кейго, и тут же отчаянно зевнул. —Удачной пробежки, — пробормотал он шагнул в комнату. Дверь закрылась, шагов все еще не было слышно, зато Кейго почудился легкий стук в дверь. Но выходить и интересоваться у Санады, что там у него за трагедия, Кейго отказывался. К тому же, с наполовину спущенными штанами.

Он нырнул под прохладное одеяло и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Бедра коснулся уже знакомый синай. Странно, Кейго казалось, что после вчерашнего Санада его уберет — убрал же он покрывало. Ну и черт с ним. Задача на завтра — заставить сыграть Санаду еще один матч. И ставки можно повысить.

 

Проснулся Кейго сам. С трудом разлепляя глаза, он перевернулся на бок, и тут же рука уперлась во что-то твердое. Перед кроватью, на полу, спиной к нему сидел Санада. Странно, почему он не разбудил его как вчера.

Голова Санады свесилась на грудь, и Кейго перегнулся ему через плечо, чтобы убедиться в своей догадке. Санада спал, даже любимую кепку удосужился снять, правда даже во сне сжимал в руке, словно боялся, что кто-нибудь ее отнимет.

Кейго усмехнулся сам себе, а потом потянулся и не без труда вытянул ее из захвата так, чтобы не разбудить Санаду. Тот лишь легко вздрогнул, но пальцы разжал — как опрометчиво. Кейго самодовольно оскалился. 

Поднеся кепку к глазам, он впервые смог рассмотреть ее при свете. Сейчас она скорее напоминала военный трофей, нежели головной убор: козырек потрескался, ткань на затылке протерлась. Почему же Санада так отчаянно не желал расставаться с ней?

— Давай ее сюда, — вдруг тихо сказал Санада. Кейго так засмотрелся на кепку, что даже не заметил, когда он проснулся. 

— А то что? — Кейго вскинул брови, а потом надел кепку на голову. — Что скажешь? Мне идет?

— Прекрати, — Санада развернулся и попытался сорвать кепку с головы Кейго, но тот легко увернулся. — Атобе!

— Тише, — Кейго приложил палец к губам и сердито глянул на Санаду. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твои друзья узнали о нашем маленьком споре. — Он обвел глазами комнату.

— Вот поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты отдал мне мою кепку и выметался! — огрызнулся Санада.

— Тогда у меня есть к тебе предложение, — протянул Кейго, самодовольно улыбаясь. — Получишь ее назад, если сыграешь со мной еще один матч. Сегодня, в то же время. 

Он и не ожидал, что повод вызвать Санаду на повторный матч отыщется так легко. Барабаня пальцами по козырьку, Кейго пристально посмотрел на него, ожидая ответа.

— Просто проваливай уже с моей постели! — Санада поднялся с пола и угрожающе посмотрел на Кейго. Вмиг стало даже спокойнее, что синай так и покоился в кровати. 

Кейго встал, быстро и неуклюже натянул штаны, придерживая кепку на голове, а затем осторожно обошел Санаду, стараясь не приближаться к нему. Тот не шевельнулся, даже не попытался отобрать кепку — Санада, который так легко сдается?! Просто немыслимо.

— Ну так что? — Кейго вопросительно склонил голову, положив ладонь на дверную ручку. — На корте, после утренней тренировки?

— Если я выиграю, ты забудешь сюда дорогу, — сквозь зубы произнес Санада.

— Всенепременно, — Кейго подарил ему одну из своих фирменных фальшивых улыбок, а внутри все просто закипело. Сегодняшняя победа стоила уже гораздо больше вчерашней.

Удивительно, как может повыситься настроение от одной только перспективы матча с приличным соперником. Даже разговор с тренером Сайто о несанкционированных индивидуальных матчах его не испортил — Кейго легко доказал, что в данном случае речь идет о развлечении, и, поскольку вид развлечения ничем не ограничен, то теннис тоже сгодится. Впрочем, иначе и быть не могло.

Когда Кейго только подходил к корту, он уже слышал Санаду. Забавно, но его гулкие, тяжелые удары — словно он заколачивал сваи — не спутаешь ни с чем. Кейго обошел корт — рядом с Санадой стояла уже почти пустая корзина с мячами, на противоположной стороне корт весь был усыпан их желтыми головками, словно одуванчиками. Без кепки Санада выглядел непривычно, и Кейго никак не мог соотнести эту лохматую челку с привычной бейсболкой.

Санада отступил, подбрасывая мяч, против солнца его силуэт казался угольно-черным, а потом ударил по мячу с такой силой, что корпус бросило вперед, а футболка задралась, на мгновение обнажая мускулистую спину с белой полоской кожи, над которой начинался загар.

Кейго замер, переживая острый миг осознания настоящести происходящего, как будто именно это и именно сейчас — взаправду, и хотелось хорошенько запомнить это ощущение. Санада — обычный человек. С царапиной на шее, а еще у него трусы с высокой талией, и это смешно — подарить что ли нормальные плавки? Хм. Они Санаде не очень-то и подошли бы, пожалуй.

Кейго моргнул, и волшебный миг закончился, грохнул мяч о корт, время полетело вскачь, а желтый мячик шустрым пятном отлетел куда-то вбок. Кейго вздохнул и принялся собирать мячи — мало кому доставалась такая честь, пусть Санада ценит.

А тот, не говоря ни слова, начал собирать мячи с другой стороны корта. Судя по виду, он не осознавал, как ему повезло. Когда Кейго опускал последний мяч в корзину, Санада сделал то же самое. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Санада отдернул руку так поспешно, что Кейго немного забеспокоился.

Впрочем, выяснять отношения было некогда.

— Где моя кепка? — поинтересовался Санада, и Кейго вздернул подбородок.

— Выиграешь — узнаешь. Можешь подавать, — добавил он великодушно и полюбовался разъяренной физиономией Санады.

При счете 43:42 в пользу Санады Кейго начали охватывать подозрения. Интуиция твердила, что здесь дело нечисто, Санада мог бы прибавить. А если… Кейго мысленно прищурился.

Рискованно — но сейчас он был точно уверен, что Санада сливает ему матч. Вряд ли осознанно, ему это точно было несвойственно, однако же… Кейго решился.

Подача была мягче предыдущей, удар не таким быстрым — ненамного медленнее, но Санада должен был заметить и воспользоваться слабостью Кейго. Но тот отозвался на предложенный темп и сам замедлился.

Вот это да. Кейго мысленно присвистнул, уже вглядываясь в Санаду пристальнее. Едва Кейго прибавлял, Санада тоже добавлял в скорости и мощи — но не настолько, чтобы пытаться всерьез обыграть Кейго.

Это было настолько нелепо, удивительно — короче говоря, странно, это настолько не вязалось с Санадой, что Кейго даже не смог разозлиться. Все, о чем он думал, вколачивая победный мяч под самую заднюю линию — какого черта ты творишь, Санада Геничиро.

Тяжело дыша, Кейго двинулся к сетке. О ликовании после победы не могло быть и речи; внутри лишь тягуче разливалось разочарование. Чертов Санада, как можно было все вот так испортить?!

— Я думал, эта кепка значит для тебя больше, — Кейго повертел ее на пальце, победно вскинув подбородок.

Санада молчал, лишь сердито смотрел на него из-под влажной, прилипшей ко лбу челки.

— Санада, это слишком скучно, — протянул Кейго. Он бы запросто мог вернуть эту чертову кепку — сама по себе она не значила ничего, — но где-то на подсознании Кейго чувствовал, что легче Санаде от этого точно не станет. Он существовал, чтобы сражаться и побеждать, и Кейго вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что хочет видеть его только таким. Он натянул улыбку: — И что же мы будем делать?

— Делай, что хочешь, — бросил Санада, поворачиваясь спиной и уже готовясь отправиться прочь с корта. Нет, где-то там в горах настоящий Санада точно упал со скалы, а на его место прислали дешевую копию. 

— Эй, Санада, — окликнул Кейго со сталью в голосе, но встретившись с усталым взглядом, смягчился: — Ладно, я подумал и решил дать тебе еще один шанс. Завтра, здесь же. Так что пади ниц перед моим благодушием.

— Атобе, тебе не надоело? — каким бы безразличным Санада ни старался выглядеть, «нет» он не сказал, а в темных глазах Кейго ясно увидел вызов. Знакомый блеск, хоть и не столь яркий, как прежде. 

— Что именно? — Кейго сделал вид, что не понял вопроса.

— Все это.

— Что «все»?

— Все, — надавил Санада и недобро сузил глаза. 

Здравый смысл уже давно твердил Кейго оставить того в покое, но интуиция его еще ни разу не подводила. А если верить ей, то с Санадой точно что-то не так. 

— Не знаю, о чем ты подумал, но мы просто играем в теннис, разве нет? — Кейго окинул его подозрительным взглядом, еле сдерживая усмешку. Санада не спешил отвечать — только сильнее нахмурился, что уже было совсем непохоже на него. 

— И поэтому ты каждое утро спишь на моей кровати, — наконец заключил Санада.

— Это детали, — парировал Кейго, качая головой. — Тем более, что этот спор ты все равно проиграл. Хотя, если честно, — губы сами расплылись в улыбке — я думал, что ты уже смирился. 

— Ты заигрался, — тяжело выдохнул Санада.

— Это значит «да»?

— Завтра, здесь же, — буркнул Санада, а потом развернулся и зашагал к воротам.

Кейго сосредоточенно смотрел в прямую спину, но не видел ничего, что навело бы его на разгадку — что же творится с Санадой? Идеи были, но одна бредовее другой, и он отмахнулся от них всех — от похищения Санады инопланетянами до его влюбленности в Кейго. Кому рассказать — обхохочутся.

И интуиция, как назло, молчала.

***

Она молчала, даже когда тренер Сайто, блаженно улыбаясь, объявил, что всех ждет специальная тренировка. От игроков требовалась сущая малость — в точности выполнять указания тренеров.

Не то чтобы они их игнорировали. Но многокилограммовые утяжелители, навешанные на лодыжки, запястья и грудь, и игра в скоростной теннис — кажется, личное изобретение Сайто, суть которого сводилась к тому, что лупить по мячу надо было не точно, а быстро — сделали к концу тренировки даже из привычного Риккайдая сборище пошатывающихся тел. Сам Кейго совершенно не помнил четыре последних матча. И с удивлением узнал, что два из них были парными. Перед глазами плыло жемчужное марево, грудь ходила ходуном, а Сайто все говорил и говорил о том, как необходима подготовка в экстремальных условиях.

О том, что он выиграл у Санады утренний матч, Кейго вспомнил поздно вечером — после сеанса гетеротренинга, после ужина, сауны, посещения массажиста и просмотра фильма — на который каким-то образом затесались Юкимура и Кирихара. Кейго смотрел на них, отчетливо сознавая, что этой парочке кого-то не хватает, и наконец вспомнил — Санада же.

— Санада? — отозвался Юкимура мягко, и Кейго понял, что назвал это имя вслух. — Полагаю, он уже спит.

Кирихара нахально улыбнулся, явно чувствуя себя со своим капитаном в полной безопасности, а Кейго почувствовал себя идиотом — действительно, какого черта Санаде делать тут так поздно, если он встает в четыре утра.

Он решил ничего не отвечать, просто тихо вышел из комнаты отдыха на заплетающихся ногах — хотя по-хорошему надо было разбудить Отори и Шишидо. Впрочем, Кирихара должен был неплохо с этим справиться. И откуда только силы — а потом вспомнил, что тот как раз не принимал участия в интенсивной тренировке — их с Юкимурой очередь была завтра.

После душа, проходя мимо комнаты Санады, Кейго невольно замедлил шаг. Хотелось заглянуть и проверить — действительно ли Санада спит и если да, то как он это делает: вытянувшись в струнку, на спине, с рукавами по швам или, наоборот, вольготно раскинувшись на всю ширину кровати. Кейго представил себе последнюю картину — нет, точно нет, это невозможно.

Закрытая дверь манила тишиной, и Кейго не удержался: положил ладонь на створку и надавил, открывая. В комнате действительно было тихо. Тачибаны не было — наверняка опять всю ночь будет зависать у Читосе, а Сенгоку и Исида тренировались сегодня вместе с Кейго, поэтому спали неподвижными глыбами. Припомнилось, что Санада тоже был в их группе. Вполне возможно, они даже сыграли друг против друга матч — Кейго под страхом смерти не смог бы вспомнить, кто был сегодня его соперником или партнером.

И спал Санада совершенно обычно — на боку, спиной к стене, подложив под щеку ладонь и укрывшись одеялом до пояса. В полутьме были видны голые плечи, и свет луны обливал их рельеф тусклым серебром. 

Кейго нащупал ручку позади себя и тихо закрыл дверь. Пришлось немного подождать, когда привыкнут глаза, а потом Кейго двинулся вперед. Дыхание Санады было еле различимым, грудь ровно поднималась и опускалась. Кейго нащупал на верхнем ярусе свернутое одеяло Тачибаны, улегся рядом с Санадой и укрылся.

Мелькнула мысль, что сейчас по закону подлости усталое тело откажется отдыхать, да еще и нос к носу с Санадой, но Кейго не успел ее додумать, мгновенно провалившись в сон.

***

Из сна его словно выбросило ураганом — накрыло ощущением паники, такой сильной, что Кейго вскинулся, ошалело вертя головой и пытаясь сообразить, где он. Голова после сна была тяжелой. Мышцы из-за нагрузок отказывались слушаться, и сначала Кейго даже не сообразил, что смотрит в лицо Санаде. В лицо, на котором отчетливо написаны страх и вина.

Кейго был даже готов к тому, что ему врежут, но Санада одним движением перемахнул через него, как-то странно прячась, и пулей вылетел в коридор. Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Кейго медленно опустил голову на подушку и несколько минут созерцал темноту. Потом повернулся, вдыхая оставшийся от Санады запах — чем-то знакомый, неуловимо горьковатый, и закрыл глаза. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что колено коснулось чего-то влажного, но уже в следующую секунду Кейго спал.  
   
А когда проснулся, Санада тоже не обнаружился. Можно было предположить, что он как обычно ушел на пробежку, но электронные часы на столе показывали семь утра — в это время Санада уже должен был вернуться в комнату. Странно, очень странно; Кейго ясно ощущал, как что-то происходит с ним, но Санаде будет проще изрубить себя мечом, чем признаться кому-то в этом. Особенно ему. И сейчас это казалось Кейго весьма печальным. 

Он одернул себя; с чего вдруг ему переживать за Санаду и пытаться понять, что он там себе чувствует. Вон, у него под боком целая группа поддержки: от двуличного капитана до странного парня с мешком конфет — выбирай любого. Хотя вряд ли кто-то из команды заметил, что их риккайская машина убийств дала сбой. Все они слишком сосредоточены на себе и своем теннисе, чтобы обращать внимание на людей вокруг. Правда, Кейго никак не мог понять, с каких пор его стало интересовать то, что происходит с кем-то еще. Особенно, если этот кто-то был Санадой.

Кейго поднялся с кровати и уже хотел набросить покрывало и отправиться к себе, как вдруг заметил на простыне подозрительные пятна — как раз посередине. Присматриваться, а уж тем более касаться их Кейго не стал — вряд ли он ошибался. Но тихого смешка не сдержал: не каждый день представится шанс разузнать такие подробности из жизни Санады Геничиро. Да, тому определенно нужно было увеличить километраж на утренней пробежке.

За завтраком Кейго не сразу обнаружил Санаду; вполуха слушая рассказ Ошитари про какой-то новый американский фильм, он бегал глазами по огромному залу, пока не засек Санаду за одним из самых дальних столиков в компании Джаккала и Ягю. Вел тот себя как обычно, правда, с такого расстояния видно было далеко не все. Да и хмурился Санада вне зависимости от настроения. Кейго даже подумал о том, чтобы подойти и невзначай напомнить о сегодняшней игре, но тут его прервал Ошитари:

— Эй, Атобе, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Да, да, — устало протянул Кейго, так и не отводя взгляда от Санады.

— Что-то случилось? Куда ты смотришь? — Ошитари тоже начал всматриваться туда, где сидел Санада, но вряд ли бы он что-то понял. Правда, потом он сказал: — Да, кстати, видел сегодня утром, как Санада возвращался с пробежки. Если он, как и говорят, встает в четыре, то ума не приложу, как его еще хватает на тренировки после такого. 

— Да уж. — Губы Кейго непроизвольно скривились в усмешке, и Ошитари окинул его непонимающим взглядом. Да, Ошитари был одним из тех, кто любит поваляться в кровати подольше. И раз он встретил Санаду после пробежки, это могло означать только то, что тот действительно решил измотать себя. Вот только Кейго так до конца и не понимал, зачем все это. 

— Ты что-то знаешь, да? — подозрительно протянул Ошитари.

— Королю положено знать все, — Кейго победно улыбнулся, допивая свой кофе.

В кафетерии становилось слишком шумно. Кейго бросил последний взгляд на Санаду, а тот вдруг поднял голову. Кейго чувствовал себя так, будто его поймали с поличным — то есть очень глупо, его не ловят с поличным.

Санада первым отвел глаза, неторопливо встал, кивнул Ягю, лысина Джаккала качнулась, как будто прощаясь, и Санада быстро зашагал к выходу. Смотрел он прямо перед собой, и Кейго было интересно — оглянется или нет. Не оглянулся, и Кейго чувствовал себя немного разочарованным. Но потом он вспомнил, что вечером у них игра и повеселел — кажется, сегодняшний матч будет интереснее, чем обычно.

Правда, после насыщенного дня он сомневался, что матч состоится — тренеры не сбавляли интенсивности занятий, и к знакомому корту Кейго подошел, едва передвигая ноги. Вообще-то Кейго был почти уверен, что Санада не появится — во-первых, время было позднее, самого Кейго задержал Хиеши, который хотел сыграть, кроме того, если Санада бегал как минимум до восьми, а потом еще и тренировался, то он должен еле ходить.

Но тот оказался на месте. Еще подходя к корту, Кейго услышал свист рассекаемого ракеткой воздуха — Санада энергично разминал плечи, делая мощные махи рукой. 

Кейго встал на противоположной стороне, вглядываясь Санаде в лицо — тот упорно не поднимал взгляда, делая вид, что Кейго не существует. Возмутительная наглость.

— Эй, — Кейго перемахнул через натянутую сетку и решительно приблизился. — Санада, ты должен гордиться, что я уделяю тебе столько времени.

— Я горжусь, — невыразительно сказал Санада. Если бы Кейго не был уверен, что тот даже слова такого — «сарказм» — не знает, то подумал бы, что Санада над ним издевается.

Еще один мах ракеткой был такой силы, что футболка Санады взметнулась, обнажая напряженный живот, а лицо Кейго обдал поток ветра.

Заходящее солнце подсвечивало красным силуэт Санады, а Кейго думал — какого черта? То есть во всем была виновата усталость, вопросы в лоб — это прерогатива Санады, сам Кейго предпочитал обходные пути, но с некоторыми людьми это просто не работает. С некоторыми людьми нужно действовать прямо. Все эти недомолвки и игра в поддавки на корте легли на плечи тяжелым грузом, который хотелось сбросить одним махом.

Кейго обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на свои подошвы, постучал ракеткой, выбивая из рифленой поверхности пыль. 

— Санада, — начал он, но так и не смог придумать толкового продолжения.

— Чего тебе, Атобе, — совершенно незаинтересованно отозвался тот.

— Поговорим?

— О чем?

Как все-таки с ним сложно. Кейго пытался понять, почему он вообще тратит на это время. Тратит время на Санаду. В конце концов в мире есть масса более увлекательных способов провести досуг. Но проигрыши — постоянные проигрыши ему, Кейго, игра вполсилы, задевали и злили, хотелось докопаться до правды.

— О том, что будет дальше, — Кейго скрестил руки на груди.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Санада вытер лицо подолом футболки. — Если ты сегодня не в настроении играть, так и скажи.

— Я не в настроении играть? Я? — Кейго чувствовал, что начинает злиться, но ничего не мог поделать. — Это ты не в настроении играть. Ты сдаешь мне матчи.

— Что? — глухо спросил Санада, и лицо его стало таким, что Кейго подавил желание отшатнуться.

— Ты сдаешь мне свои матчи, — четко повторил Кейго. — Какого черта? Санада, мне не нужен соперник, который меня не уважает. Что с тобой происходит? Если так хотелось, чтобы я спал в твоей кровати, то не нужно было стесняться, сказал бы прямо, я бы непременно оказал тебе такую милость.

Санада молчал, только на скулах играли желваки, а Кейго уже не мог остановиться.

— Знаешь, если бы я был девчонкой, я бы подумал, что ты влюбился…

Лицо у Санады на миг стало таким растерянным и беззащитным, что Кейго оборвал себя на полуслове. Вдруг картинка, плавающая в голове разрозненными кусками, с тихим щелчком сложилась в одно целое. 

Кейго смотрел на Санаду, а тот смотрел в ответ. С лица сошла растерянность, сменившись замкнутостью, упрямством и усталостью. 

— Я не… Я не совсем… — разомкнул губы Санада, а потом сжал их снова, резко развернулся и пошел прочь. — Извини, Атобе, сыграем в другой раз.

Он не?.. Он не совсем — что? Кейго ошарашенно смотрел вслед удаляющейся спине до тех пор, пока силуэт Санады не скрылся в слепящих лучах заходящего солнца.

***

Кейго тяжело опустился на корт, колени дрожали — наверняка от усталости. Он подобрался к стойке, оперся на нее спиной, чувствуя давление креплений стенки, откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Мысли, стремительно вымытые из головы бесконечным удивлением, неохотно возвращались. Вместе с растерянностью, злостью, они теснились в груди, мешая дышать. Ярость на Санаду — как он мог, придурок, испортить такие хорошие отношения; злость на себя — как можно было не заметить сразу; стыд — за глупые провокации… Воспоминания переворачивались пластами, и каждому из них Кейго хотелось кричать — да что вы знаете о неловких ситуациях?

Он бил кулаком по шершавому корту до тех пор, пока рука не онемела, а спутанный клубок эмоций не лопнул — выпуская всю эту дрянь наружу. Так, ладно, Кейго надо было подумать.

Санада — со своей старомодной речью, эмоциональным диапазоном носорога и убеждениями откуда-то из тридцатых годов — как Санада вообще умудрился? И ведь ничего не говорил, самурай недоделанный. Кейго не считал себя тонким знатоком человеческих душ, да и, откровенно говоря, тактичность была не самой сильной его стороной — как ни неловко было признавать. Но сейчас его не покидало ощущение, что он потоптался ногами там, куда не стоило лезть. 

А еще стало понятно, что о вечерних спаррингах придется забыть.

Кейго вытащил телефон и долго смотрел на экран, рассматривая графу «уровень сигнала». Уровень сигнала был отличный. Номер Санады нашелся сразу, интересно, зачем Кейго добавил его в «быстрые вызовы»? Он ведь звонил ему пару раз от силы.

Набрал «Прости» и захлопнул крышку. Есть два варианта развития событий — сделать вид, что ничего не было. Поговорить — напрямую. Кейго был уверен, что Санада не станет отпираться, это не в его духе. 

Накатила душная, сонливая усталость, ноги затекли, и Кейго с трудом встал. Давно сгустились сумерки, и темнота, обступившая корт, из-за света прожекторов казалась непроглядной. Кейго начал опускать сетку — после них обычно никого не бывает, а привычное дело помогло отвлечься.

Телефон коротко мурлыкнул входящим сообщением, но Кейго решил, что посмотрит позже — кто бы это ни был, он может подождать.

Поэтому сообщение от Санады — ответное сообщение от Санады — он прочитал, только когда принял душ и завалился на свою кровать. Это было настолько необычно, что Кейго какое-то время смотрел на значки иероглифов и не мог сообразить, что они означают.

«Все нормально.

Ты тут ни при чем.

Не извиняйся».

Это так сильно было похоже на попытку диалога, на попытку продолжить общение, что Кейго зажмурился, — и злость полыхнула с новой силой. Чертов Санада.

Отвечать Кейго не стал.

А через три дня понял, что отчаянно скучает. По их пикировкам, по их игре, по присутствию Санады не вообще, а рядом с собой. Когда он все внимание уделял только ему, Кейго — как и должно быть, вообще-то.

— Вы что, умудрились поссориться с Санадой? — участливо поинтересовался Ошитари. — Расскажи, как тебе это удалось?

Кейго одарил его безмятежным взглядом.

И когда за ужином Кейго, не съевший ни крошки, смотрел в спину сопровождающего Юкимуру Санады — он решился.

«Поговорим?» — набрал он сообщение и принялся ждать. 

 

Все время, пока телефон молчал, Кейго мысленно пытался простроить их диалог. Вот ответит Санада «да», а что написать в ответ? Тот не был похож на человека, способного вести обстоятельную беседу при помощи текстовых сообщений. А это значило, что придется назначить встречу, и лучше всего уже ночью, когда никому не взбредет в голову шататься по коридорам.

Кейго удрученно покачал головой. Нет, он рассуждал так, словно собирался обсудить с Санадой новую тактику игры. Черт, в сравнении с этим теннис казался уж слишком простым занятием. Да и о чем они вообще будут говорить, если останутся наедине? Нужно с чего-то начать, и вряд ли Санада вступит в разговор первым. Если бы только можно было, как перед матчем, разыграть очередность и просто перебрасываться репликами, как мячами, — все по строго определенным правилам.

Санада молчал, и Кейго все сильнее ощущал, как с каждой секундой росло волнение, как оплетало внутренности, отдавалось дрожью в пальцах. Поглядывать на телефон уже надоело, гораздо больше хотелось вышвырнуть его в окно и забыть обо всех недоразумениях. На краткий миг ему даже показалось, что вместе с телефоном он мог выкинуть и все свои проблемы, и если бы это было так, он бы сделал это, не раздумывая. Хотя…

Нет, ему не раз признавались в любви: девчонки еще с младших классов заваливали его любовными письмами, и никогда ему не было дела до того, что творилось у них в душе. Ни одной он не предлагал поговорить и ни у одной не просил прощения — что еще за вздор! Правда, ни одно признание так не отпечатывалось в голове, как взгляд Санады и те три строчки из его сообщения. Руки взмокли, Кейго в который раз провел ими вниз по штанам, как будто это могло что-то исправить. 

Когда телефон издал сигнал входящего сообщения, ему показалось, что он донесся откуда-то из параллельной вселенной. Вынырнув из потока мыслей, Кейго схватил его и открыл входящие. Он уже не знал, что хотел бы прочитать в сообщении Санады, если это вообще было от него, но, когда вгляделся в текст и имя отправителя, сердце аж подскочило. Как бы отчаянно он ни пытался, самообладание изменило ему. 

Санада: «Я согласен. Назначай время и место».

Кейго почти не смутил этот официоз. Он уже прикидывал, где бы они могли нормально поговорить без свидетелей сегодня ночью. 

«В 11, на третьем этаже, в восьмом кабинете. Пойдет?»

«Да, понял».

И тогда Кейго осознал, что все попытки простроить план беседы будут бессмысленными. «Просто перебрасывайтесь мячами», сказал он себе, выходя из комнаты.

***

Кейго приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая в кабинет. Прийти в такой момент вовремя было бы безвкусно, но желание расставить точки над и было сильнее красивых жестов. Поэтому лифт Кейго решил проигнорировать и поднимался по лестнице — чтобы уж наверняка. Впрочем, беспокоился он зря — Санада уже был на месте. Засунув руки в карманы, он стоял перед развесистой фуксией, занимавшей в кабинете почетное место у первой парты. Смотрел он на несчастное растение так, словно сию секунду собирался заставить его отжиматься.

Забавное зрелище. Санада резко обернулся.

— Ты опоздал.

— Король всегда приходит, когда следует.

Кейго ухмыльнулся, плотно закрыл за собой дверь и прошелся по комнате. Что ж, не самое плохое место для разговора. Он сцепил пальцы в замок, осмотрелся и устроился верхом на ближайшей парте, закинув ногу за ногу.

— Опять рисуешься? — Санада чуть усмехнулся, а Кейго пожал плечами — в самом деле, какие проблемы.

— Должен же кто-то разбавить эту тягостную атмосферу. Мое сияние пришлось как нельзя кстати, еще немного, и этот цветок надо было бы реанимировать.

Санада закатил глаза и, сняв кепку, положил ее на стол. Лохматая челка смешно топорщилась, и Кейго рассеянно подумал, что в следующий раз стоит подарить Санаде расческу — или все-таки нет? Кейго не мог определиться, как будет лучше.

Сознание его как будто раздвоилось. Одна часть привычно пикировалась с Санадой, а вторая жадно, с любопытством рассматривала его, словно Кейго видел Санаду впервые. Взгляд, обычно прямой, сейчас рассеянно скользил по стенам, развешанным тут и там таблицам и картам, ни на секунду не задерживаясь на Кейго.

Молчание становилось все более мучительным и неловким, Кейго досадовал то ли на себя, то ли на Санаду…

— Ну какого черта, — не выдержал он, — мы так и будем тут молчать?

— Потерпишь, — отрезал Санада, — я еще никому не признавался в любви.

Возмутительно, но факт — Кейго чувствовал себя польщенным. Не то чтобы ему раньше не признавались в любви. На День святого Валентина шоколад приходилось вывозить грузовиками. Но это же был Санада — и это все меняло.

— Мы согласны проявить немного терпения, — снисходительно согласился Кейго. А потом взорвался: — Вот какого черта, и надо было тебе все испортить!

— Можно подумать, мне этого хотелось! — рявкнул в ответ Санада, а Кейго вскочил — и они уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша.

— Черт, — Кейго рухнул обратно на парту, с силой потер лоб, а Санада тяжело опустился рядом. Он словно потух, плечи ссутулились, а сам он казался Кейго бесконечно усталым.

— Атобе, — сказал Санада с трудом, — ты мне нравишься, Атобе.

И это было самое идиотское признание из всех, слышанных Кейго.

— Полагаю, — Кейго поймал себя на том, что ему говорить тоже трудно, — наша светлость не может ответить тебе взаимностью. Наша светлость предпочитает девушек.

Это было не совсем правдой. Если бы на месте Санады оказался кто-нибудь другой, кто-нибудь, от кого он бы не повесился достаточно быстро, но кто не занимал в жизни Кейго такого места… Короче, Кейго бы попробовал. В конце концов, всегда можно сдать назад. С Санадой он так поступить не мог, даже если тот был другого мнения на этот счет. И все, что Кейго мог ему дать — честное нет.

— Я знаю, — просто сказал Санада.— Поэтому не прошу от тебя взаимности. Но было бы нечестным скрывать это. Тем более, что ты сам…

Он взял кепку и теперь рассеянно крутил ее в руках. Потер царапину на козырьке, зачем-то заглянул внутрь. Кейго постукивал указательным пальцем по столешнице. Хотелось сыграть в теннис.

Эти вечерние спарринги как-то незаметно вошли в привычку и позволили узнать друг друга получше. Жаль, что придется их прекратить. На самом деле Кейго больше всего расстраивало именно это.

— Сыграем? — вдруг спросил Санада, и Кейго вскинул голову.

— Читать мысли и видеть всех насквозь — моя прерогатива, — сказал Кейго, а Санада пожал плечами.

— Я просто хочу поиграть, — ответил он.

— Тогда чего мы ждем? На этот раз никаких споров, кто проигрывает, тот слабак.

— Ха!

Санада вскочил, выпрямился и теперь выглядел грозно — без кепки, прищурив глаза.

— Не ожидай жалости, Атобе.

Они зашагали к выходу, и Кейго уже прикидывал, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы переодеться и прихватить ракетки. Об опоздании он уже не думал. Ерунда какая.

Предвкушение накрывало с головой. Они сыграют — и на этот раз без глупейших поддавков со стороны некоторых идиотов. О да. Если Санада обещал не жалеть — он сдержит свое слово.

 

И Санада сдержал. Плюхнувшись на скамейку, Кейго потянулся за полотенцем и набросил себе на лицо. Несмотря на то, что ночи были уже достаточно холодные, пот струился градом. Кейго одолевало желание стянуть футболку и хорошенько выжать. Вот это он называл отличной игрой.

— Ты проиграл, — просто сказал подошедший Санада. Кейго был уверен, что на окутанном тенью лице промелькнула слабая улыбка. 

— Зато ты нашел просто блестящий способ победить, — не сдержался Кейго, вновь возвращаясь к щекотливой теме. — Вывалил на меня это и думал, что я просто выкину все из головы. Знаешь ли, я не настолько бессердечный.

— Не перекладывай свой промах на меня, — Санада говорил как раньше — никакого стеснения, никакого волнения в голосе. Теперь Кейго чувствовал себя последним дураком, что думал о нем все чертовы двенадцать геймов. — Пошли, холодно.

— Что, беспокоишься, как бы я не простудился, а? — Кейго вскинул бровь, посмотрев Санаде прямо в глаза. Тот не отвел взгляда и просто пожал плечами.

— Нет, я сам замерз. Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

И он зашагал с корта, не замедляя шага и не оглядываясь. Схватив форменную куртку, висевшую рядом на скамейке, и стиснув ракетку, Кейго бросился за ним. Нагнал он Санаду уже возле ворот и, поравнявшись с ним, попытался осторожно заглянуть в лицо. Сейчас Санада был совершенно не похож на того, кто, стиснув кепку в руках, признавался ему в своих чувствах в пустом кабинете пару часов назад. И это настораживало. Самое время было забыть о произошедшем и переключиться на другие проблемы, но Кейго просто не мог не думать об этом — без перерыва прокручивал в голове отдельные фразы, выражение лица Санады, его нервный смех. А сейчас, казалось, что все снова стало как раньше, но тогда почему Кейго так ясно ощущал необъяснимое напряжение, что повисло над ними? Хотя, возможно, только он, и тогда у них проблемы.

— Что? — Санада повернул голову, окинув его вопросительным взглядом.

— Не знаю, — прямо ответил Кейго. 

— Что «не знаешь»?

В этот момент Кейго отчетливо захотелось сорвать его чертову кепку и проверить, нет ли у него в голове дырки, откуда мог вытечь весь мозг.

— Как с тобой разговаривать не знаю, — процедил Кейго. 

— Я же сказал тебе, не думай об этом. Ты тут ни при чем, — с заминкой произнес Санада.

— Тебе легко говорить.

— Точно? — Санада даже остановился, и тогда Кейго, поняв, что сказал, рассмеялся.

Душ подарил немного спокойствия. Кейго стоял под горячими струями и старался не думать о том, что в соседней кабинке сейчас мылся Санада. Просто мылся, твердо сказал сам себе Кейго. Чертов Санада! Умудрился все перевернуть вверх дном, а потом просто выдал: «Не думай об этом». Лучше не придумаешь.

Наскоро вытеревшись, Кейго обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел из кабинки. Он даже не заметил, что шум воды рядом прекратился — так глубоко задумался. Санада стоял около своего шкафчика и, как ни в чем не бывало, натягивал штаны. И Кейго понял, что сейчас ему самому предстоит скинуть полотенце и надеть белье. Ничего особенного — они не раз и не два принимали душ вместе, — но сейчас он жалел, что не сделал этого в кабинке. Что почувствует Санада, увидев его голым? Что он, черт возьми, чувствовал раньше? Кейго стиснул полотенце в кулаке, отчаянно прикидывая, как же лучше поступить.

— Атобе? — вот только лишнего внимания ему не хватало.

— Ты переоделся? — Кейго попытался натянуть на лицо маску безразличия и усталости. — Тогда возвращайся к себе, тебе же еще на пробежку с утра.

— А ты?

— И я пойду, когда закончу переодеваться.

— Я могу подождать, — упрямствовал Санада. Или ему хотелось взглянуть на голую задницу Кейго?

— Черт, просто возвращайся, хорошо?

Когда дверь за Санадой захлопнулась, Кейго не смог сдержать обреченного смешка и принялся наконец переодеваться.

 

Дожидаться его Санада не стал — ну естественно. Как Кейго мог допустить мысль, что между ними что-то изменится, а Санада начнет, например, ухаживать? Это было крайне наивно. С того сталось бы в качестве романтического жеста пригласить на пробежку.

К себе он пришел почти в умиротворённом состоянии духа. По пути встретил Ошитари, который проводил его долгим, задумчивым взглядом, а в комнате наткнулся на Кадоваки, который поспешно прятал телефон. Все были какие-то странные.

— Все, эээ, нормально? — спросил Кадоваки, и Кейго почувствовал, что правая бровь медленно ползет вверх.

— Да. У нашей светлости все отлично, — хотя на языке вертелось «какого черта ты спрашиваешь?»

— Это хорошо, — сообщил с верхней полки Минами, — мы за тебя переживали.

Кейго понял, что вторая бровь тоже ползет вверх. Они за него что?.. Хотя стоп. Они его что — обсуждали?

— Твое дурное настроение последние пару дней, — любезно пояснил Кадоваки и почесался. — Я даже у Ошитари спрашивал. Он посоветовал сделать вид, что тебя тут нет, и все придет в норму.

— Надо же, — заметил Минами, — я был уверен, что он врет. А ты гляди же. Подействовало!

Что-то такое Кейго начал припоминать. И да, Ошитари отлично знал, как Кейго бесится, когда его кто-то игнорирует. Но за всеми этими мыслями о Санаде он даже не обращал внимания на происходящее.

— Да, — согласился Кейго, — Ошитари говорит только правду. Всегда его слушайте.

Если они такие идиоты, то поделом. А с Ошитари он разберется как-нибудь потом. Немного смущало, что из-за мыслей о Санаде он пропустил такое вопиющие неуважение к собственной персоне да и вообще плохо осознавал окружающее, но, в конце концов, не каждый день признаются в любви величины такого масштаба. Хм. Ерунда какая в голову лезет перед сном.

С этими мыслями Кейго завернулся в одеяло и уснул прежде, чем успел подумать о чем-то еще.

И даже не удивился, проснувшись — он скосил глаза на телефон — без десяти четыре утра. Повертелся в кровати, размышляя, стоит ли попробовать еще раз уснуть или уже подняться. Возможно, просто надо пройтись по прохладе. Обычно ему это помогало.

Кейго принял решение. Быстро надевая спортивную форму, он прикидывал, что будет лучше — пробежаться или просто посидеть в парке с книгой. На прощание он мстительно приоткрыл окно. Опять дышать нечем.

Выглянув в коридор, Кейго убедился, что Санады поблизости нет — даже Кейго понимал, что такая встреча выглядела бы как попытка пообщаться, и нет, он не собирался давать Санаде ни шанса, — и пошел по коридору.

Выскользнув на улицу и вдохнув полной грудью, Кейго понял, что остатки сна, и без того подкошенные утренним душем, окончательно развеялись. Он надел наушники, перебрал наугад композиции — попался «Полет Валькирий». Неплохо.

Покрытие беговой дорожки приятно пружинило, ноги, еще вчера ощущавшиеся как каменные глыбы, словно хотели взлететь. Кейго бежал, полуприкрыв глаза, и только через полчаса вдруг понял, что не один. Санада бежал рядом ровно и упруго, козырек кепки был повернут назад, и лицо его от этого казалось каким-то незнакомым.

Кейго подумалось, что это уже третье лицо Санады Геничиро, которое ему повезло увидеть.

Через час Кейго выбросил из головы все мысли — была только дорожка, толкающая в подошвы ног, светлеющее небо впереди и стук собственного сердца. 

Он чувствовал что-то похожее один раз, несколько лет назад — когда, поддавшись рассказам приятелей, решил искупаться ночью голышом. Родители снимали целую виллу на берегу; было тихо, только шелест набегающих на песок волн дрожал где-то на краю сознания.

Полностью раздеваться было страшновато, несмотря на теплую ночь, пробирал озноб. А еще вода казалась очень холодной. Но было бы бесславно раздеться, помочить ноги и уйти ни с чем. Поэтому Кейго набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и быстро зашел в воду— сначала по колено, потом по пояс, потом нырнул… А когда вынырнул на холодный воздух, то показалось, что он плывет в парном молоке.

И тяжелее всего было тогда заставить себя выбраться на берег.

Перед глазами проплыл колокол, символизирующий пройденный круг, и Кейго понял, что, как и тогда, нужно заканчивать. Тормозить они с Санадой стали вместе, и еще примерно круг просто неторопливо шагали. Кейго, сняв наушники, прислушивался к проснувшемуся лагерю, а Санада, привычно натянув кепку, смотрел прямо перед собой.

На прощание он кивнул Кейго и невозмутимо пошел к общежитию.

Край солнца наконец выбрался из-за многоэтажки тренировочного корпуса, заливая стадион красноватыми лучами, и Кейго медленно шел, наслаждаясь тишиной и до остроты свежим воздухом.

Когда он пришел в душевую, Санада уже оделся и теперь яростно тер коротким полотенцем волосы. 

— Атобе, — заметил он.

— Угу, — отозвался Кейго. Мышцы приятно ныли, совсем немного, это была легкая, почти неразличимая боль, которая отзывается удовольствием в ногах и руках, а еще она отлично смывается горячей водой.

Раздевшись, он нырнул в ближайшую душевую, только отметив стук закрывающейся двери. Может быть, имеет смысл тоже начать бегать по утрам? Не так рано, конечно, Кейго умрет вставать в четыре утра. Но мысль о пробежке, когда рядом никого — Санада не в счет, казалась все более привлекательной.

 

— Ты, что, бегаешь по утрам? — спросил Ошитари за завтраком.

— Да, и что? — Кейго хмуро на него покосился. Цвет футболки совершенно не подходил к глазам, но остальные выглядели еще хуже, и настроение было паршивым. Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как Санада признался ему, за это время они не раз встретились рано утром на беговой дорожке. И нет, одно с другим было совершенно не связано — просто совпадение.

— Никогда раньше не видел тебя за этим занятием, — протянул Ошитари. Казалось, он так и хочет что-то добавить, но никак не решится.

— Дома я каждый день бегал, — отмахнулся Кейго и присмотрелся к Ошитари — ну и чего он хотел на самом деле?

— В четыре утра?

— Моя светлость бегает, когда и где хочет, — сообщил Кейго, а потом нахмурился: — Если ты хочешь с нами, так и быть…

У Ошитари сделался такой вид, как будто он собирается отпрыгнуть подальше.

— Ни в коем случае, — нервным жестом поправил он очки. — Только попробуй меня разбудить.

И тут Кейго задумался.

— Ты что, следишь за мной, а? — он оторвался от своей тарелки и пристально всмотрелся в лицо Ошитари. Тот уже обрел прежнее спокойствие, разве что чуть сузил глаза, очевидно надеясь, что это останется незаметным из-за очков.

— Нет, — он закатил глаза. — Мне рассказал Гакуто, которому рассказал Хиёши, которому рассказал Кайдо, который видел вас с Санадой, потому что тоже выходит на пробежку каждое утро.

— Не лагерь, а кучка сплетников, — сокрушенно сказал Кейго. Впрочем, ничего необычного в этом не было — его персону постоянно обсуждали, это было совершенно нормально. К слову о пробежках, они с Санадой договорились на следующее утро, стоит поискать футболку потеплее…

Кейго повис на этой мысли и пришел в себя, только когда Ошитари, звонко лязгнув стулом, встал из-за стола. Ну вот, настроение опять испортилось, а все из-за идиотского несочетания цветов, от которых делалось физически больно.

— Что-то случилось? — Ошитари склонил голову набок в своей излюбленной манере, отчего разговаривать с ним захотелось еще меньше.

— Тебе не понять, — отмахнулся Кейго, возвращаясь к завтраку, который уже успел остыть.

— Да где уж мне, — тонко улыбнулся Ошитари и, взяв со стола поднос, зашагал к окну приема грязной посуды.

И тогда Кейго подумал, что разговор получился какой-то странный. Чего Ошитари на самом деле было надо? Мало ему было головной боли с Санадой. У Кейго появился План — План сделать так, чтобы Санада забыл обо всех этих глупостях. Он заключался в том, что Кейго ведет себя как обычно и обращает внимание на Санаду не больше, чем обычно. Рано или поздно Санада смирится, что ему ничего не светит, а Кейго при этом не потеряет отличного спарринг-партнера и, хм, назовем это «приятелем». Да, именно так.

Учеба и тренировка прошли как обычно; разгромив в одиночном Минами, а потом Ките — последний заставил изрядно попотеть, — Кейго хоть немного отвлекся от странной путаницы, которая поселилась в голове после утреннего разговора. С Санадой он не разговаривал — просто не пересекались, — Кейго не собирался игнорировать его.

Раскинувшись на кровати, он наслаждался отсутствием своих соседей, все были на ужине. С собой из дома Кейго привез несколько книжек английских писателей в оригинале, но не прочитал и половины. А сейчас, чем дольше думал, какую из них открыть, тем стремительнее пропадало желание. Его дилемму решил внезапный сигнал входящего сообщения.

Санада: «Мы вечером собираемся посмотреть фильм»

«Приглашать на свидание в кино — прошлый век, Санада», — Кейго ухмыльнулся в пустоту.

Санада: «Сознайся, ты только этого и ждал».

Санада: «И про свидание ты первый сказал».

«Не льсти себе, придурок».

«В восемь, в комнате отдыха, и не смей опаздывать».

Какой бред! Кейго беззвучно расхохотался. В голове сам собой всплыл вопрос, поэтому он снова потянулся к телефону.

«Ты что, любишь кино? Только не говори, что самурайские боевики»

«Нет, любой интересный фильм подойдет. Но исторические люблю. А тебе какое дело?»

Хороший вопрос, Санада. Кейго барабанил пальцами по покрывалу, размышляя, стоит ли вообще на него отвечать. Если честно, он сам бы не отказался узнать, какое именно ему дело до того, какие фильмы смотрит Санада Геничиро в свое свободное время, кстати, оно у него вообще есть? Если бы он даже поднапряг память, то вряд ли бы вспомнил Санаду прохлаждающимся без дела или же за просмотром телевизора. 

«Просто лишний раз убеждаюсь в том, как ты старомоден»

Обмен любезностями продолжался еще некоторое время. Только подумать, Санада в совершенстве освоил функцию обмена сообщениями — не только звонки. Кейго прекрасно помнил свой подарок: аппарат, какие обычно покупают пенсионеры, с большими кнопками и без всяких новомодных наворотов. Шутка вышла невероятно остроумной, разве что сам Санада ничего не понял, а еще и искренне поблагодарил. 

«Эй, а ты не думал о смене телефона?»

Ответ оказался даже слишком предсказуемым.

«Зачем?»

«Чтобы какой-нибудь пенсионер не унес, случайно перепутав со своим».

«То есть, ты признаешь, что у тебя дурной вкус? Я запомню этот день».

«Запиши, чтобы не забыть!»

Отправив последнее сообщение, Кейго невольно бросил взгляд на время — половина восьмого. Он отложил телефон и, перегнувшись через спинку кровати, вытянул из рюкзака книжку наугад. Оставшиеся полчаса он просто проворочался, пытаясь вчитаться в английские слова, но смысл их уплывал. Ему вновь стало нечем дышать и, отбросив книгу, Кейго рывком поднялся с постели и вышел в коридор. 

 

В комнате отдыха собралось довольно много народу; в последнее время Кейго так часто проводил вечера за игрой в теннис, что и не знал, чем остальные развлекали себя. Не то чтобы он опоздал, но его появление все равно не осталось незамеченным. 

— Атобе-сан?.. — помахал ему Кирихара. — А мы думали, вы не придете.

— Акая, заткнись и смотри в экран! — рявкнул на него Санада, прежде чем Кейго прокомментировал это «мы думали». 

— Слушаюсь, вице-капитан, — пробубнил Кирихара, а Кейго послал Санаде взгляд, полный снисхождения — нехорошо быть таким пессимистом.

Санада в ответ закатил глаза и поправил кепку.

Свободное место на диване было только рядом с Юкимурой, тот, скрестив ноги в позе лотоса, держал на коленях планшет и что-то там черкал карандашом. Кейго заглянул — наброски кактусов. Хммм — и после некоторого размышления устроился рядом, закинув ногу за ногу. Конечно, на полу было бы намного удобнее, Кейго даже немного позавидовал Танегашиме, который устроился на животе и подпер подбородок кулаками. Зато рядом с Юкимурой была, по крайней мере, гарантия, что размахивающие руками Кирихара и Кайдо не выбьют ему глаз. Да и вообще не станут досаждать.

Санада, сидевший на полу напротив большого экрана, выглядел непривычно по-домашнему — в широкой растянутой футболке и свободных шортах до колен.

— Угомонились, — проворчал он и щелкнул пультом. По черному экрану поплыли титры. И нет, Кейго не будет обсуждать вкус того, кто выбирал фильм.

Хотя от нескольких комментариев не удержался, за что получил тычок в ногу от Санады. Впрочем, фильм оказался не таким уж плохим. Как минимум, его скрасили энергичные перестрелки, к тому же, Кейго нравились Шон Бин и стихи Йейтса.

Когда фильм закончился, а все потянулись к выходу, Кейго нагнал Санаду и тихо проговорил ему в ухо:

— Я мог бы догадаться, что ты выберешь седую древность.

Санада вздрогнул, пожал плечами и спросил:

— Завтра как обычно?

— Угу, — ответил Кейго и еще раз душераздирающе зевнул. И пусть только Санада попробует поиздеваться.

Но тот сам выглядел сонным и взъерошенным, украдкой тер глаза и ничего не говорил.

— Санада, — позвал Кейго, когда они добрались до их комнат, — почему ты выбрал этот фильм?

Санада снял кепку, повертел в руках, как будто впервые увидел, а потом сказал:

— Из-за стихов, — и захлопнул дверь своей комнаты.

Вот скотина.

Когда Кейго уже на последнем издыхании чистил зубы, ему вдруг пришла мысль. Он рассыпал книги, которые совсем недавно перебирал, и отыскал наконец сборник ирландской поэзии. Стихотворение он нашел почти сразу:

Владей небесной я парчой  
Из золота и серебра,  
Рассветной и ночной парчой  
Из дымки, мглы и серебра,  
Перед тобой бы расстелил, —  
Но у меня одни мечты.  
Свои мечты я расстелил;  
Не растопчи мои мечты.

Невероятно. Кейго рассмеялся в тишине спальни и взбил подушку. Стоило признать, если Санада сознательно выбрал фильм из-за стихов, то это было, пожалуй, изящно. 

Засыпал Кейго, улыбаясь.

***

Проснулся он от того, что кто-то грубо тряс его за плечо. Кейго дернулся, сбрасывая руку, и с мучительным стоном перевернулся на живот, накрывая голову подушкой.

— Санада, — простонал он. На верхней полке заворочался Минами, и Кейго обреченно сел на кровати.

— Ненавижу тебя, — от души сказал он Санаде.

— Ты передумал или забыл поставить будильник?

Кейго потер ладонями лицо и мрачно бросил в Санаду подушкой. Тот ее поймал с совершенно невозмутимым лицом.

— Ненавижу тебя, — еще раз повторил Кейго и встал. В комнате снова было душно, к тому же, Кадоваки опять умудрился раскидать одежду — как это у него получается? Кейго не понимал. 

Поэтому он пару раз споткнулся в полутьме, пока отыскал футболку, свежие штаны и футболку с закрытыми рукавами. Точно так же спотыкаясь, дошел до умывальной комнаты и, лишь поплескав в лицо холодной водой, наконец проснулся, мир перестал казаться таким отвратительным местом, а при виде энергичного Санады даже поднялось настроение.

Наушники и плеер Кейго брал скорее по привычке, в последнее время они бегали с Санадой бок о бок, время от времени переговариваясь о самых разных вещах — прослушанной музыке («Санада и классика — спешите слышать»), фильмах (честное слово, Кейго даже названий таких не знал, зачем вообще смотреть фильмы, которые вышли за двадцать лет до твоего рождения), сборной (здесь у них было на удивление одинаковое понимание ситуации, что не могло не радовать).

Санада больше ни разу не заговаривал о своих чувствах, и Кейго не мог не радоваться — план успешно продвигался вперед. Если так подумать, интерес к партнеру по игре запросто можно принять за что-то романтическое. Вполне возможно, у Санады все пройдет уже в ближайшее время. Кейго это даже немного расстраивало — о причинах он особенного не задумывался, в самом деле, кому хочется осознавать, что был объектом всего лишь мимолетной влюбленности.

— Танегашима-сан говорил, что скоро начнутся перекрестные игры с первой десяткой, — Санада кивнул бегущему навстречу Кайдо.

Ого. Кейго повеселел, проводил Кайдо взглядом и невольно ускорил бег. Санада легко держал его темп.

— Это будет любопытно, — пробормотал Кейго, а Санада как-то неопределенно мотнул головой. — Тебя это беспокоит?

— Мы все заслужили право находиться тут, — хмурясь, проговорил Санада. — Но мест в сборной намного меньше.

Кейго тоже об этом думал — и Санада озвучил мысли, которое беспокоили и Кейго тоже. Прояснить обстановку не вышло, точнее, у Кейго сложилось впечатление, что тренеры сами толком не знают, кого выберет главный. И это вселяло неуверенность.

Все это он выкладывал Санаде, глядя перед собой. Боковым зрением Кейго видел, как Санада хмурит брови, прикусывает нижнюю губу и качает головой.

— Нам нужно больше тренироваться, — заключил он.

— И не быть беспечными, — со смешком добавил Кейго, и Санада расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

Кейго, улыбаясь, вырвался вперед.

В этот раз они закончили пробежку спринтом — обогнавший на целую секунду Санада некоторое время размышлял, не увеличить ли количество утяжелителей, а то некоторым слишком сложно. Кейго в ответ продемонстрировал свои запястья, лодыжки, а потом поднял футболку, показывая тяжелые ленты, перехватывающие грудь — и от души насладился досадой на лице Санады.

— В следующий раз я тебя обгоню, — заявил Кейго, опуская футболку и направляясь к выходу со стадиона.

— Даже не мечтай, — бросил Санада.

Мылись в душе они в полном молчании, завтракали тоже молча — столовая только просыпалась, еще не было любимых круассанов Кейго, да и кофе приходилось наливать самим. Но ему нравились эти тихие утренние часы — когда не нахлынула орущая, всегда энергичная толпа, первые солнечные лучи окрашивают столешницу, а Санада, залитый светом, чуть улыбается, помешивая кофе ложечкой.

— Интересно, что сегодня придумают тренеры? — пробормотал Кейго, рассматривая узор на футболке Санады. Интересно, они у него все одинаковые, или он успевает стирать одежду?

— Что бы ни придумали, мы будем готовы, — отрубил Санада.

— Да, но хотелось бы определенности…

— Рано или поздно узнаем.

Они и правда узнали — на общем сборе тренер Сайто объявил, что сегодняшний день будет отведен на отдых. 

— Никаких тренировок. Никаких матчей, — его голос, усиленный мегафоном, разносился над кортами, — нарушители будут исключены, — закончил он и откланялся.

— Ну что за хрень, — хрипло проворчал Кайдо, когда они расходились, обсуждая планы. — Бегать-то хотя бы можно?

— Нет, — Инуи наклонился к самому уху Кайдо и сказал это так вкрадчиво, что тот подскочил на полметра. — Умение отдыхать — немаловажная часть тренировочного процесса, — уже нормальным голосом пояснил Инуи и поправил очки. Стекла матово блеснули. — И лучше бы тебе, Кайдо-кун, доказать, что тебе это по плечу.

Они удалились, а за спиной хмыкнул Шираиши:

— Готов поспорить, что Кайдо уже продумывает, как потренироваться и при этом не нарушить приказ.

— Инуи ему не позволит, — Момоширо потянулся и улыбнулся Кейго. — Мы собираемся в ближайший город, там сегодня проходит фестиваль, — сказал он, — вы с нами?

Кейго задумался. С одной стороны, ничего интересного на таких фестивалях обычно не происходит: еда, еда и еще раз еда, ну, может быть, какое-нибудь костюмированное представление. С другой — всяко лучше, чем просиживать тут без дела. Можно уговорить Санаду…

В итоге уговаривать даже не пришлось — навстречу им попались Юкимура и Хиеши, как оказалось, ставшие инициаторами поездки. 

Поэтому уже через полчаса они дружной хетейско-риккайской компанией стояли на станции в ожидании электрички, идущей в город. Кейго уже и не помнил тот день, когда последний раз ездил на общественном транспорте, потому даже предложил нанять нормальный автобус — ну, в понимании Кейго нормальный. Но Санада наотрез отказался. А переубеждать этого упертого идиота — себе дороже. 

Зайдя в вагон, Кейго обвел его скептическим взглядом в поисках места поудобнее. Остальные, завидев пустые сидения, с шумом учесали вперед, а хотелось хотя бы до города доехать в тишине. Кейго отправился в другую часть вагона. Он опустился на свободное место и вытянул ноги, отрешенно думая, что за время этого лагеря он, кажется, отучился отдыхать. Раздались шаги, а потом рядом устроился Санада. Разумеется. Сев, он снял кепку, положил ее на колени и закрыл глаза. Мда. А некоторые, похоже, отдыхать вообще не умели.

Из окна электрички показалась главная площадь; улочки, расходившиеся от нее, пестрили флагами, вывесками и бумажными фонарями. Женский голос объявил о конечной станции, и Кейго потряс Санаду, выпихивая его сначала к дверям, а потом и из вагона, искренне надеясь, что он где-нибудь по пути потеряет свою кепку. Но скорее стоило ждать, что Санада потеряет последние штаны. Выходя, он уже нахлобучивал ее на голову, закрывая козырьком выражение глаз.

Впереди Юкимура и Хиеши продолжали свой неторопливый разговор, кажется, они согласовывали общекомандные спарринги, и Кейго решил не вмешиваться — Хиеши будет полезно примерить на себя шкуру лидера. Кейго чувствовал за него какую-то гордость, глядя, как два профиля — его и Юкимуры — склоняются друг к другу.

— Идиллия, — ухмыльнулся Кейго и проигнорировал взгляд Ошитари, который всем своим видом показывал, как его ужасает эта парочка. Кейго искренне считал, что человек, который дружит с Гакуто, не имеет права критиковать отношения других людей.

На площади они разошлись: Юкимура уже успел взять карту города и теперь намеревался посетить храмовый комплекс. Кейго храмы не особо интересовали, он бездумно бродил между бесчисленных палаток с едой, не рискуя что-нибудь попробовать, и остановился в проеме между домов, где располагалась небольшая площадка. Кучка подростков по очереди пытались закинуть в баскетбольное кольцо, увитое лентами, тряпичный мяч, но дела шли плохо. Кейго какое-то время наблюдал за их неудачными попытками и даже — всего на секундочку — прикинул, как бы бросил он, а потом врезался в чье-то твердое плечо.

— У мяча смещен центр тяжести, — пояснил возвышающийся над ним Санада, — нужно, чтобы рука привыкла. — Можно? — просил он у распорядителя, когда очередной подросток с очередной неудачей промахнулся мимо кольца.

Хозяин развлечения, полный старик с хитрым лицом, протянул шапку, и Санада кинул в нее несколько мелких монет.

— Для взрослых это платно, — пояснил он ошарашенному Кейго. А потом подхватил мяч и обратился к старику: — Сколько у вас попыток, пять?

Тот закивал и обвел рукой стойку с призами — среди мелких игрушек возвышался огромный лиловый кролик:

— Главный приз достанется тому, кто выбьет пять попаданий из пяти.

Кролик слегка запылился, к тому же, остатки оберточной бумаги, приставшие к его спинке, намекали, что, скорее всего, в прошлом году везунчиков не нашлось.

А Санада подхватил мяч, как-то странно прижал его к груди, одним локтем, некоторое время раскачивался, не сводя взгляда с кольца — а потом неловко, по очень высокой траектории, кинул. Тряпичный мяч, описав высокую дугу, летел слишком далеко, и Кейго уже приготовился досадовать — как вдруг ровно над кольцом рухнул, задев боками яркие ленточки, а окружающая публика разразилась аплодисментами.

Довольный хозяин снял со стойки расписанную цветами маску и отложил в сторону. Что ж, по крайней мере, первый приз Санада заработал. Под дружные вопли «дядя, постарайся!» Санада выбил еще три подарка, а старик вдруг разволновался. Кейго его понимал — лишиться такой отличной игрушки было бы грустно, она здорово украшала этот унылый стенд.

Санада размахнулся последний раз, рука соскользнула. Раздалось дружное «Ах!», а мяч, словно на последнем издыхании, влетел в кольцо, застрял, повисев какое-то время между ободами, а потом все-таки шлепнулся вниз.

Хозяин заорал от восторга, кажется, громче всех, и тут же полез доставать главный приз. Санада топтался с огромным лиловым зайцем, Кейго ему совсем немного завидовал.

— Держи, — протянул он зайца Кейго. Заходящее солнце слепило, и Кейго никак не мог уловить выражение глаз Санады. — Старик так хотел избавиться от этого чудовища, что готов был подарить мне его просто так, за три победы.

Кейго почувствовал себя оскорбленным. 

— Да что бы он понимал, — и забрал зайца у Санады.

Они продолжали гулять между лотков и палаток, Кейго даже попробовал поймать золотую рыбку — но когда узнал, что придется забирать ее с собой, отказался от развлечения — у него уже был заяц. Но вымокнуть по локоть все-таки успел.

Купив такояки, они начали искать, где бы присесть. Хиеши писал, что Кирихара упал в бассейн с рыбками, Ошитари чуть не купил еще одну игуану, и все они решили остаться, чтобы посмотреть салют.

Выяснилось, что салют только через полтора часа, когда полностью стемнеет.

— Можем вернуться на станцию. Или поискать местечко здесь, вот под теми деревьями почти никого.

Кейго оценил закуток между домами, на котором предлагалось провести какие-то время, и счел его вполне пригодным для своей божественной задницы. Там даже стояли лавочки и журчал крошечный фонтанчик со скульптурой Каппы. Санаде он об этом тоже сообщил, и тот захохотал.

— У меня есть куртка, — отсмеявшись, сказал он, — не замерзнешь.

Кейго пожал плечами, решив проигнорировать веселье. Что с Санады возьмешь.

У подножия домов начинался невысокий пригорок, и Кейго с энтузиазмом устремился вперед.

— По крайней мере, тут нас не затопчут, — сказал он Санаде. А тот лишь пожал плечами.

Они какое-то время карабкались по склону, выбирая траву погуще и обзор получше, а потом Санада сказал «Достаточно» и расстелил куртку. Усевшись и вытянув ноги, он издал вздох такой довольный, что Кейго ему немедленно позавидовал. Санада насмешливо посмотрел из-под кепки, и похлопал по куртке рядом с собой.

— Ну, раз ты так просишь, — снисходительно сказал Кейго и уселся.

Ноги без привычной нагрузки, слегка гудели, острый запах травы и листьев щекотал ноздри, а плечо Санады грело не хуже печки.

Если бы они были парочкой, лучшего места для свидания не найти.

— И не забудь забрать от меня свои утяжелители, — проворчал Санада, — у меня в комнате, знаешь ли, не склад.

Сейчас он сидел, откинувшись на руках, и смотрел в чернильное небо с россыпью звезд.

Если бы они были парочкой.

Если бы они.

Кейго сидел, моргая, а в голове крутилась, словно поставленная на вечный «повтор», одна и та же мысль — если бы они были парочкой, это было бы свидание.

Потому что сидя задницей на куртке, прижимаясь бедром к бедру Санады, Кейго вдруг отчетливо понял одну вещь: неважно, считал он себя и Санаду парочкой или нет. Важно, что они, фактически, являлись ею. Все эти встречи, обязательная переписка перед сном о какой-нибудь ерунде — у Кейго появилась привычка засыпать с телефоном в руке. Чего он не делал, даже когда в третьем классе влюбился в Кэти Олбридж, самую красивую девочку во всей школе. 

Кейго чувствовал себя так, будто ему по голове шарахнуло чем-то тяжелым. В самом деле. Отличный был все-таки план. Жаль только, что такой провальный. Его зазнобило.

Санада пошевелился, а потом темнота сказала его голосом над ухом:

— Что с тобой, Атобе?

От дыхания по коже прошлась легкая щекотка, и Кейго затрясло сильнее.

— Эй, — в голосе Санады было море неуверенности. А потом он осторожно обхватил Кейго за плечи одной рукой и прижал к себе.

Теперь Кейго чувствовал, как за неподвижной броней невозмутимого спокойствия колотится у Санады сердце — так быстро, что почти выпрыгивает из груди. Широкой ладонью он растирал Кейго руку — от плеча до запястья, вверх и вниз широкими, размашистыми движениями, и от каждого касания по коже бежали мурашки.

Собственное сердце колотилось как безумное, и единственное, о чем Кейго мог думать — кроме, конечно, руки Санады и его бока, согревающего своим теплом, — откуда, черт возьми, такая избирательная слепота в отношении одного-единственного человека.

Санада вдруг коротко, прерывисто вздохнул, и Кейго почувствовал, что того тоже начало потряхивать. Теперь Санада казался не просто теплым или даже горячим. От него тянуло жаром, словно от печи, и Кейго невольно прижимался теснее. А потом по уху мазнули губы, и Санада замер, тяжело дыша.

— Атобе, — то ли прошептал, то ли всхлипнул он, и шеи коснулись губы. — Атобе, — повторил Санада чуть громче. Вокруг слышался шорох и шум, кто-то смеялся, кто-то разговаривал, подсвечивая себе телефоном, словно фонариком, а Санада вздохнул полной грудью и прижал Кейго к себе, обнимая теперь уже двумя руками.

Кейго сглотнул, и Санада повторил следом, а потом мелькнула и пропала мысль — он меня сейчас поцелует. Санада — поцелует. Кейго замер, тяжело дыша и чувствуя на губах дыхание Санады. Оно пахло мятой, и Кейго затягивало водоворотом из горячего дыхания, ощущения твердых, напряженным мышц через футболку, запаха — такого уже знакомого, принадлежащего только Санаде и никому больше.

Когда пульс подскочил к горлу, а в животе свернулась тугая обжигающая спираль, губы накрыл горячий рот. Санада замер, прижимая Кейго к себе, содрогаясь всем телом, словно этот поцелуй сломал его напрочь, и Кейго разомкнул губы, пытаясь понять, что с ним, черт возьми, происходит.

Над головой оглушительно засвистело и грохнуло, дружный вопль толпы ударил по ушам, и Кейго с Санадой шарахнулись друг от друга, разрывая объятья. Во рту вдруг пересохло, сердце выпрыгивало из горла, а еще глубоко в промежности душным томлением отзывалось возбуждение.

— Извини, Атобе, — сдавленно бросил Санада, вскочил, и начал вслепую пробираться сквозь толпу, которая незаметно окружила их. Его сбивчивые извинения тонули в грохоте фейерверков.

Кейго закрыл лицо ладонями и почувствовал, как горят щеки. Твою мать. Да твою же мать, почему он такой идиот. Его все еще трясло, а заяц, которого он нащупал рядом с собой, почему-то пах Санадой.

 

Поездка на электричке обратно в лагерь стала той еще пыткой. Кейго собрал последние силы, чтобы вести себя, словно ничего не произошло, но выходило паршиво. Санада ехал в другой части вагона, но это еще можно было списать на толкучку — все разъезжались с фестиваля по домам. Чтобы избавиться от расспросов от остальных: да хоть про чертового зайца, в конце концов, — Кейго просто достал плеер и на время отключился от окружающего мира.

В лагерь они вернулись уже поздно вечером. По дороге от станции все так бурно обсуждали сначала Кирихару, а потом салют, что, казалось, никто и внимания не обратил на отсутствие каких-либо комментариев со стороны Кейго. Идя позади, он еще пару раз глянул на Санаду — лицо того в свете фонарей было до тошноты бесстрастным. И теперь как вести себя с ним: что, черт возьми, это значило в понимании Санады Геничиро? Сначала признаться в самых трепетных чувствах, все время оказывать знаки внимания, а потом резко сделать вид, что ничего не было. И, что еще хуже, — извиниться. Хотелось схватить Санаду за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть, может, в мозгах что-то встанет на место.

Попрощавшись со всеми, Кейго тут же направился в свою комнату. Краем уха он уловил что-то про очередной фильм, но смотреть его со всей толпой не было абсолютно никакого желания. Как и видеть среди собравшихся Санаду. 

 

Нет, Кейго был последним кретином, когда считал, что сможет спокойно заснуть этой ночью. Он даже послушал немного классики, но стоило отложить плеер и завернуться в одеяло, как все отголоски сонливости вмиг растаяли. Кейго распахнул глаза и вгляделся в черноту перед собой: нет, перед ним все еще было растерянное лицо Санады, в ушах проносился его сдавленный голос, кожу обдавало горячим дыханием, и этот запах… Кейго нащупал зайца над головой и швырнул в ноги. 

Как мог мир перевернуться с ног на голову всего за несколько мгновений? Зачем он вообще поехал на этот дурацкий фестиваль, почему не остался в лагере и в конце концов не дочитал привезенные книги? Спал бы сейчас преспокойно и не думал о ладонях — крупных, горячих, мать их, ладонях, которыми Санада растирал его руку, согревая. О бешено клокочущем сердце — в унисон с собственным. О губах. Нет, только не сейчас. 

Направление собственных мыслей Кейго уже совсем не нравилось. И ладно бы просто нервная бессонница — он всегда мог поспать завтра днем, — сейчас он остро ощущал, как запылало лицо, грудь сдавливало все сильнее, а в паху плеснуло возбуждением. Мысленный поток не останавливался, и оно все нарастало. Постель стала казаться неимоверно жесткой, одеяло — тяжелым и душным. Кейго сбросил его с себя, но облегчения не почувствовал. В голове зачем-то вспыхивали обрывки их встреч за все время, проведенное здесь, — очень странные обрывки: как Санада ткнул его в ногу во время просмотра фильма, как будил перед пробежкой, как они принимали душ вместе. Как бы они вели себя, если бы и в самом деле начали встречаться? Воображение галопом понеслось вперед, и Кейго беззвучно застонал. 

Стоп. Все, что угодно, только не это. Он не побежит в туалет, чтобы подрочить на Санаду, который даже не может ответить за свои слова. Но игнорировать возбуждение становилось все сложнее. Нет, нужно обязательно что-нибудь придумать, твердил он как мантру. Но как же это сделать, когда голову осаждают идиотские воспоминания вперемешку со столь же идиотскими фантазиями? Нужно подумать о чем-то отвлеченном, о теннисе, например. У них как раз матчи послезавтра. Еще немного Кейго пытался представить, какими они будут, но очень скоро мысли вновь скатились к тренировкам, спаррингам, утренним пробежкам. Казалось, теперь в его жизни без Санады не существовало и тенниса. 

Зато у Кейго появилась идея. Не очень оригинальная, но действенная. Во всяком случае, других все равно не было. Часы показывали половину первого ночи. А это значит, что «сегодня», когда под запретом находились все тренировки, уже закончилось. И наступило «завтра», насчет которого никаких распоряжений не было. 

Натянув штаны и чистую футболку, Кейго буквально выскочил из комнаты. Где-то недалеко от лифта слышны были тихие разговоры, а потому Кейго свернул на лестницу и спустился на первый этаж, где находился переход в тренажерный зал. Зал был не сильно популярен, обычно в нем занимались те, кому по каким-то причинам тренеры настоятельно рекомендовали наращивать мышечную массу. А сейчас тут и подавно никого не найдется. На всякий случай Кейго заглянул в додзе — тихое и темное, оно словно спало.

Зайдя в остывшую «железячную», гулкую от темноты и пустоты, Кейго первым делом включил свет. Тренажеры топорщились блестящими ручками и мигали спящими режимами тренировочных программ.

Здешняя прохлада успокаивала, и, прикрыв веки, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, перед тем как отправиться к велотренажеру. Коснувшись иконки «разогрев», Кейго взобрался на сиденье и неторопливо задвигался. Стоило ступне ощутить педаль, а ладоням сомкнуться на руле, ненужные мысли стали покидать голову. Когда разогрев закончился и программа предложила продолжить в более серьезном режиме, Кейго без раздумий ткнул в «пересеченная местность, пятый уровень сопротивления». И, несмотря на то, что нагрузка постепенно усиливалась, Кейго стремительно увеличивал скорость. Он на какое-то время даже поверил, что нагрузки способны вышибить из него всю накатившую сентиментальность.

Первый, самый яростный запал, уже прошел, и сейчас Кейго двигал ногами сильно и размеренно, краем глаза следя, как изменяются цифры на дисплее — километраж, пульс, давление, температура тела. Выматывающая гонка словно толкала вперед, не давая расслабиться. Когда, наконец, по программе начался «пологий спуск», и можно было крутить педали почти без усилий, Кейго понял, что глухой, размеренный стук, который сопровождал его на протяжении последнего часа, совсем не грохот пульса и не шум крови в ушах.

Глухие ритмичные удары сбивали движения. Кейго вытер залитое потом лицо подолом футболки и наконец сформулировал, что ему все это напоминает: кто-то методично избивал боксерскую грушу.

Еще через полчаса, давая мышцам очередной отдых, Кейго не выдержал. Да какого черта. Здесь есть хоть одно место, где его не будут доставать? Где ему дадут хотя бы пару часов побыть в одиночестве. Он влетел в соседний зал и остановился так резко, что едва не потерял равновесие. Голый по пояс Санада избивал боксерскую грушу с такой яростью, какую Кейго видел лишь пару раз — во время самых его напряженных матчей. По груди и по плечам катился пот, мышцы, оплетавшие руки, плечи, торс, бугрились от напряжения.

Удар.

Груша тяжело взлетела и пошла на обратный заход, повторяя траекторию — только для того, чтобы Санада встретил ее отличным хуком справа.

А потом он увидел Кейго. Застыл на долю мига, а потом со злостью ухватил грушу, вынуждая ее затанцевать на месте.

Они стояли друг напротив друга и тяжело дышали.

— Не спится, — сказал Санада. Стянул боксерские перчатки и швырнул их на скамью. Губы у него дрожали.

— Я так и понял, — процедил Кейго.

От недавнего возбуждения остались лишь слабые отголоски, а сейчас он чувствовал, как постепенно его накрывало нервной дрожью. Но с этим он вполне мог справиться.

Санада помолчал, потом аккуратно расшнуровал перчатки и положил в шкафчик. Потом приспустил трос, на котором болталась груша. Взялся за полотенце так растерянно, как будто понятия не имел, что с ним делать, и просто отшвырнул. Кейго стало интересно — они так и будут молчать?

— Чего ты хочешь, Атобе? — Санада наконец поднял взгляд.

Катись оно все к черту, достало.

— И это ты у меня спрашиваешь? — он расправил плечи и пошел на Санаду. Тот стоял, как неподвижная скала, лишь сокращался пресс, когда он выдыхал.

— Извини, — с трудом выговорил Санада. — Извини, — повторил он, — я… мне не нужно было этого делать. Это была ошибка.

Злость на себя, на этого идиота, на мир вокруг — вскипела в груди за одну секунду, поднялась, словно столб воды. А через миг Кейго обнаружил, что впечатал Санаду в стену, и его трясет от ярости.

— Ты серьезно, — Кейго сверлил его взглядом, про себя ликуя, что собственный голос почти не дрожал. — Твою мать, ты серьезно.

Санада не отвечал — просто ошарашено смотрел на него, а его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Видимо, совсем не ожидал, что обсуждать все придется так скоро. 

— Решил свалить в закат из-за этого недопоцелуя? — Кейго сжал пальцы на горячем предплечье, от разочарования и обиды хотелось что-нибудь расколотить. Он всматривался в темные глаза Санады; тот моргнул, и тяжелые ресницы на миг скрыли его взгляд.

Кейго резко отстранился и скривился: 

— Просто забей, понял? Это ничего не значит. И жениться тебе на мне не нужно. Забудем об этом недоразумении.

А потом он натянул одну из своих излюбленных самоуверенных улыбок.

— Спокойной ночи, тряпка.

Кейго развернулся и зашагал прочь из зала.

— Атобе! — окликнул его Санада. Кейго показалось, или его голос внезапно стал тверже. Но он не обернулся.

Когда Кейго уже подходил к выходу, позади раздались быстрые шаги. Он почти ожидал, что Санада ему просто вломит — сам Кейго за «тряпку» — непременно бы. Но плечо только сжали стальные пальцы, а потом Кейго с силой развернуло — и он оказался с Санадой нос к носу.

Пальцы по-прежнему сжимали плечо, и это было, черт возьми, больно, но Санада смотрел так, что все слова вязли на языке, так и не родившись.

— Я зря это сделал, — четко проговорил Санада, его грудь поднималась и опускалась. — Его губы дрожали, словно он искал слова, но не находил их. — Раньше я просто мечтал об одном самоуверенном и легкомысленном придурке, Атобе.

— Не знаком с таким, — ответил Кейго автоматически, а пальцы на плече дрогнули, и их хватка смягчилась.

— А сейчас я знаю, как это на самом деле, — он глубоко вздохнул, словно собирался еще что-то сказать, а потом мотнул челкой и проговорил тускло: — Уходи, Атобе. И прости.

— Иначе будет что?

— Иначе я поцелую тебя еще раз, — просто сказал Санада, а у Кейго ушел из-под ног пол.

— Санада, ты, — Кейго вздернул подбородок, пытаясь подобрать слова, но голова лишь сильнее кружилась, его бросало в бесконечный жар, из-за которого плавились мозги. Хотелось сказать: «Только попробуй, идиот». Или «Не сомневался в своем очаровании». Или «Ну давай, целуй».

Кейго бессильно опустил плечи. Сумбур в голове превратил сознание в дрожащее желе, а потом по спине — осторожно, почти невесомо — прошлись две ладони.

— Я не хотел этого, Атобе, — голос у Санады был глухой и бесконечно усталый. — Я не хотел, не выбирал тебя. Просто так получилось.

— Да, — эхом отозвался Кейго.

Просто так получилось, что Санада — этот дурацкий и нелепый Санада — подобрался так близко, что уже не вернуть «как было». Просто так получилось, что у Кейго пульс поднимается за сто двадцать, едва он вспоминает — утренние пробежки, Йейтса, лилового зайца, губы на своей шее. И еще тысячу мелочей, которые он не замечал и не заметит.

— Я понимаю, — Кейго развернулся и пошел прочь. Какая, в сущности, разница, чего хочет Санада Геничиро? Вопрос только в том, что он должен делать — и что считает правильным.

Кейго развернулся и пошел к выходу. Санада оставался там, в полутемном спортивном зале с обмякшей грушей и ослабленными тросами ринга. У дверей своей комнаты Кейго глубоко вздохнул и вошел внутрь, словно перешагнул границу другого мира. 

Тихое похрапывание и ночное тепло словно окутывало со всех сторон, и этот мир казался Кейго незнакомым.

Он спиной упал на свою кровать, нашарил пульт от музыкального центра и щелкнул Play. Острые, словно капли летнего дождя аккорды, разорвали сонную тишину.

Рихард Вагнер. Счастье.

От льющейся музыки щемило в груди, и Кейго закрыл глаза, покачиваясь на ее волнах.

— Атобе, ты псих, — хриплый голос Кадоваки вторгся в музыку, нарушив очарование мелодии.

Наверху заворочался Минами, и Кейго, не открывая глаз, предостерегающе поднял руку:

— Не сметь выключать.

— Да какого хрена. Мы спим!

— Позволяю вам оторвать задницы от кроватей и свалить спать в другое место.

Кейго даже не собирался проверять, чем они занимаются. Он будет слушать музыку — и точка.

Обсуждение, куда пойти спать, если некоторые психи совсем ополоумели, телефонные переговоры и даже угрозы сломать в кафе кофемашину Кейго проигнорировал. Как и хлопок двери, отсекший посторонний шум и оставивший Кейго наедине с музыкой.

В голове было пусто.

Сквозняк тронул голые руки, и Кейго недовольно пошевелился. А потом музыка оборвалась.

— Вы все-таки решили устроить мне темную? Наша светлость не принимает.

Щелкнул запираемый замок.

— Знаешь, — сказал Санада, — никогда не понимал, как тебе это удается. И почему тебе все сходит с рук.

Кейго открыл глаза. Санада сидел совсем близко, можно было разглядеть каждую ресницу.

— Потому что все падают ниц перед моим величием, — как само собой разумеющееся, сказал Кейго. Потом его взгляд упал на музыкальный центр: — Только не говори, что ты разобрался с управлением.

Санада молча продемонстрировал шнур, выдернутый из розетки.

— Я мог бы догадаться, — пробормотал Кейго и сел.

Вздрогнув, он задержал дыхание, когда Санада поднял руку и провел пальцем по ключицам. Мягкое тепло расходилось волнами от горла к вискам, катилось вниз, к животу, в котором сворачивался тугой сладкий узел ожидания и предвкушения. 

Пальцы скользили невесомо, и Кейго сглатывал, не отрывая взгляда от сосредоточенного лица Санады. На котором эмоции отражались так выпукло, словно кто-то подсвечивал его изнутри. Восхищение. Смущение. Уверенность.

Санада качнулся вперед, вдыхая запах Кейго; его дыхание щекотало горло, а руки легли на талию, пальцы скользнули под футболку, и Санада застыл — Кейго видел, как он кусает губы. От кипящего жара в крови зудела кожа и плыло сознание. Кейго помотал головой, чтобы хоть немного рассеять туман перед глазами, и уткнулся Санаде в плечо. Потерся носом, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, а потом решительно стянул футболку. Кожа на ощупь была гладкой и в то же время — бархатистой. Кейго вел пальцами по руке, и Санада содрогался.

Кейго гнала вперед сила, которую он при всем желании не мог бы остановить. Он потрогал указательным пальцем острый соск, и Санада сильнее вжался лицом в плечо Кейго, загнанно дыша.

— Атобе, — низкий голос с хрипотцой пробрал до самой печени, а потом Санада дернул Кейго на себя, прижимая к кровати так тесно, что не было сил пошевелиться. — Знаешь, я не железный.

Кажется, после этого они целовались. Кажется, Кейго хотел сказать, что он тоже не железный — но не успел. Его опрокинула волна возбуждения, такая отчетливо-яркая, что он ощущал каждую клеточку своего тела. Он слышал дыхание Санады, его эмоции — словно огненные языки пламени, облизывали горло и тянулись к груди, к самому сердцу.

Словно Кейго проваливался в другой мир, тонул в нем, не в силах совладать с той бурей, которая рвала в клочья душу. Жесткая рука, коснувшаяся члена — стоящего так, что никакая ткань не смогла бы это скрыть, — словно выдернула Кейго из полуобморочного марева возбуждения. Она была настоящей, это все было настоящим, Санада был таким настоящим, что Кейго подался вперед, вжимаясь в его кулак. Впитывая лицо напротив — до самой последней черточки. А потом Санада навалился на него, упираясь членом в бедро, и они выгнулись, стискивая друг друга в объятьях.

Кейго кончал толчок за толчком, задыхался и снова вздрагивал, а Санада, взяв его лицо в ладони, смотрел во все глаза, смотрел так, как никто и никогда не смотрел на Кейго — ни разу в жизни.

И неясно, что пугало больше — этот голодный, ищущий взгляд, или то, что Кейго собирался стать единственным, кому он предназначался.

Возбуждение уходило, но желания отодвинуться не возникало. Кейго молча стянул с кровати одеяло и накрыл их с Санадой.

— Что? — вздернул он подбородок, и Санада с усмешкой покачал головой.

— Ты красивый, — сказал вдруг он.

— Знаю, — отмахнулся Кейго.

— Завтра вечером наверняка разрешат игры внутри кортов.

Кейго задумался — изменится ли между ними что-то? Изменится ли их теннис?

— …Не жди пощады, — договорил Санада, и Кейго торжествующе улыбнулся — кого еще тут придется щадить.

Ровный сильный стук сердца под рукой, пальцы, перебирающие волосы, задумчивая тишина — между ними появилось что-то новое, что-то, чему сам Кейго пока не мог дать объяснения. И в то же время между ними все осталось по-прежнему.

***

Кейго был немножко фаталистом. Выходя на свой первый отборочный спарринг, он загадал — если они с Санадой попадут в сборную, то все будет хорошо. И слушая, как главный тренер называет фамилии — сначала его, потом Санады, не смог сдержать довольного смешка. В самом деле. Иначе и быть не могло.

Санада на другом конце корта поправил кепку. У них начиналась новая игра.


End file.
